Double, double, tail and Yamitrouble
by Ryou-Ran
Summary: Ryou is constantly been attacked by something invisible that appears to come from Yugi's Puzzle. It turns out that a dark entity is living inside it, wanting to kill Ryou...


Geez, I'm uploading three chapter of three fics at once! I must be crazy! But I felt like having to do something because I hadn't updated in such a long time.

Actually the name of my fic comes from a magic spell a witch chants in the computergame "Zelda; Link's awakening". In that game the witch says: "Double, double, tail and trouble, a toadstool mix makes powder for tricks!" I liked the way it rimed, so that's why I decided to use it.

Ryou: And what is going to happen in this fic?

Ryou-Ran: You are going to be chased by something invisible. It's going to do lots of nasty tricks to you!

Ryou: Oh no...

Yami Bakura: Did I just hear my name?

Ryou-Ran: No.

Yami Bakura: Okay. (shrugs) I'm hungry. I want to eat a chicken.

Ed'Rashtekaresket: Gnaw!

Yami Bakura: **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**

Ryou-Ran: --" So far the Yami-supremacy.

Yami Bakura: He bit me! Why does that wretched chicken have teeth?

Ryou: You should not forget Ed'Ratata... Ed'Rashet... he's a shark-chicken.

Yami Bakura: (cries and is very pityful)

Ryou-Ran: Hush, Yami. I'll fix a pretty, pink plaster around your poor finger, okay?

Yami Bakura: (big, teary eyes) Y-you will?

Ryou-Ran: I will. Ryou, will you do the disclaimer in the mean time?

Ryou: Okay. Hum: Ryou-Ran does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Double, double, tail and Shadow-trouble...

Class 2A from Domino High was having gym-classes. The students all had to climb up the wall bars. Ryou and Tristan were both climbing the same bars. "This is a good way to conquer your fear of heights, isn't it, Bakura-Kun?"Tristan pestered Ryou. "As long as I don't look down everything is fine."Ryou replied. He was about four meters above the ground. Joey and Yugi were waiting beneath them.

Suddenly Ryou felt a strong push in the chest. There was nobody in front of him, though. He clung to the bars and could just prevent himself from falling. "Watch out, Bakura-Kun!"Yugi shouted at him. Ryou wanted to shout an answer, but he felt another push, with even more power. His hands let go of the bars. With a horrified scream he began to fall. "BAKURA!"Tristan cried.

Ryou landed in a weird pose on his back on the floor. When he came down on the floor he did not utter a sound, but after that he gasped for air and groaned softly. His eyes were closed and his teeth were revealed. "Bakura-Kun!"Yugi yelled and shook him. Ryou groaned a bit, but did not move. The gym-teacher lay the semi-conscious boy on his side, just in case he would get sick and start to throw up. "Did he fall down?"he rather stupidly asked.

"No."Tristan, wo came down, said. "He was launched a meter backward. It was like he was... pushed by something." Ryou sighed and slowly sat up. "Ow... my ankle..."he said. He wrapped his fingers around it. "Were you pushed by something, Bakura-Kun?"Joey asked. Ryou looked up, still reeling. "I don't know."he said. "I can't remember..." He rubbed the back of his head and then looked at his hand. There was no blood on it. "We should bring you to the caretaker so your foot can be bandaged."the teacher said. Ryou nodded. Tristan helped him get up, but as soon as Ryou's foot touched the floor the boy paled and cried out. "Ow! I can't walk!"he moaned. Tristan offered to carry him on his back. Joey grabbed Ryou under the armpits, just as he had done on the airship, and hauled him on Tristan's back.

"Bakura-Kun... the one who pushed you; do you think it was..."Tristan began. He did not finish his sentence. Ryou understood him, though. "No."he said. "My Yami knows the fall could have killed me. He would never take such a risk." Tristan looked at the stained bandages around Ryou's arm, but did not speak.

Ryou's foot was been bandaged and he was able to walk back to the gym-classes on his own. Tristan accompanied him. When they had arrived the class went playing again, but Ryou sat down on a bench and leaned with his head against the wall. Yugi went to play softball with the others, but could not help throwing worried glances on his friend. Ryou was a little green around the nose and had closed his eyes. Somethimes he groaned when he breathed out. He opened his eyes and saw Yugi look at him. He managed a reassuring smile, but Yugi saw his eyes were dark of pain.

After gym-classes Ryou felt so bad that he went to the caretaker to call himself sick.. Joey helped him walk. "But you only twisted your ankle!"the caretaker said. Ryou looked up at him. "Sorry, sir, but it hurts really badly."he said. "I can't stay in scho-" "Nonsense!"the caretaker snarled. "You're a healthy young man, so no lame excuses!" And he slapped Ryou on the shoulder to send him away. Ryou lost balance. His hurt foot hit the floor. A high yell escaped him before he could stop himself. He fell onto his behind and clutched at his ankle. "CAN'T YOU WATCH OUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!"Joey furiously screamed at the shocked caretaker. Ryou tried to calm him down, but Joey was having one of his tantrums. Téa walked by and saw Ryou sitting on the floor, looking up at Joey, who was bawling a sweating caretaker out. "What's going on?"she asked. Ryou tried to answer, but Joey's reedy screaming drowned out his softer voice. Téa grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him away from the caretaker. She went to get a glass of water and walked over to Joey, who was calling the caretaker names from a distance. She held the glass above Joey's head and tipped it over. A waterfall of cold water flowed over Joey's head and ran down his neck. He abruptly calmed down. They watched the caretaker talk to Ryou. Ryou laboriously got up, picked up his bag and began limping in the direction of the exit, holding a small paper in his hand. His face had a yellow color.

The next day his foot was swollen, but it did not hurt so much any more. He had limped all the way to school and arrived a few minutes late. And the teacher sent him back to get an "I'm-too-late-paper". Ryou left the classroom with a sigh, took the elevator down, got a paper and went back up. He entered the room again, handed the teacher the paper and sat down behind his desk. He took his books out of his bag and opened his notebook, but he did not write down what the teacher explained to them. He just stared out of the window and scratched a bit with his pen over the paper.

"Bakura Ryou, what's the matter with you today?"the teacher came so suddenly that Ryou started and threw a book to the floor. He picked it up again. "I don't know, Ma'am."he said. The teacher frowned. "Where's your head, Ryou?"she asked. Ryou looked at his desk. "On my shoulders, Ma'am."he said. "Then _use_ it!"the teacher said with a venomous voice. Ryou cringed. He winced.

Minutes later he felt something move underneath his jacket. The Millennium Ring. Appareantly Yami Bakura was awake. But then he sensed something else. He felt cold fingers wrap themselves around his throat. He reached for his neck, but his hand did not feel anything. The invisible hand began squeezing his throat shut. Ryou grabbed his throat and gasped. Everybody looked at him. The front of his jacket went loose and revealed the Ring. It was glowing faintly. Yugi leapt up and rushed over to Ryou. "Bakura-Kun, what is it?"he cried. Ryou's lips got an eerie, blue color. "Can't... breathe..."he rasped. He grabbed Yugi's arm and squeezed it.

Suddenly the Ring emanated a bright light and Yami Bakura popped out. He took Ryou's body over and hoped the boy would stop choking, but he couldn't breathe either. His hands clawed at his chest and lashed out at something invisible. He activated the Ring again and was surrounded by golden fire. He fell onto hands and knees and coughed. Appareantly whatever had been trying to strangle him had let go of his throat. Through the fire Yugi could clearly see Yami Bakura's dark eyes looked straigth in his own.

Then his Puzzle suddenly picked up Millennium Magic. It was not the magic from the Ring he had been feeling already. Yami Bakura sensed it too, because the pointers of his Ring all pointed in the same direction. "_Yugi._"Yami's voice came. "_That magic feels exactly like the magic from the Millennium Puzzle._" Yugi raised a brow and looked at his Puzzle. It was inactive. "_But the Puzzle isn't active._"he said.

Yami Bakura was suddenly thrown onto his back.. The pointers of his Ring fell down again. He was lying on the floor, completely still. When Yugi walked over to him he saw the Yami had left Ryou's body and had gone back to his Ring. Ryou sat up, his eyes big of shock. "Something choked me!"he cried. "I did not see it, but I'm sure! I could feel fingers around my neck!" He brushed his hair away and revealed the red bruises on his neck. He trembled a bit and panted. Yugi wrapped an arm around his back to prevent him from falling. "Everything is fine now, Bakura-Kun."he said. Ryou shook no. "I'm going crazy."he mumbled. "I'm really going mad. There was nothing here..." Yugi squeezed Ryou's arm. "No, Bakura-Kun."he said. "There really was something here. Yami felt it too. It felt like the Millennium Puzzle." Ryou looked at him. "Huh?"he said. "But... did you use it?" "I don't know how to use it."Yugi said. "Only Yami does. And your Yami." Ryou cupped his chin in his hands. "Hm... There is only one Puzzle, no?"he uttered. "But how could there be another Puzzle?" Yugi chewed on his lower lip. "Maybe there is another Millennium Item."he said. Ryou frowned. "Eight Millennium Items?"he asked. "I thought there were only seven of them. You know... the Puzzle, the Rod, the Eye, the Scales, the Key, the Necklace and the... the Ring..." Yugi noticed he hesitated before he mentioned the name of his own Item. "I don't understand it."the little boy said with a deep sigh.

Yami and Yami Bakura had both felt the strange magic. Yami did not know where it came from, but Yami Bakura had managed to locate it. It had been standing right in front of him and had attacked him and before Yami Bakura went back into the Ring he had felt the thing disappear into the Millennium Puzzle.

Suddenly the evil Yami felt the magic again. Before he could even _try_ to take Ryou's body over again Ryou was thrown right through a window.

Ryou flew backward in a cloud of broken glass. He slammed with his back into a chest. A cry escaped him. Yami decided it was time to act and come out. He rushed over to Ryou, who was still awake. He was tougher than he looked like. "Are you okay, Bakura-Kun?"he asked. Ryou looked up. "Yes, I'm fine..."he weakly said. "Ow..." He had lots of small cuts in his cheeks and pieces of glass were stuck in his hair. His classmates looked at him. They were all confused. Ryou had been strangled, had been set alight, had been thrown through a window; what was going on here? And what kind of necklace was he wearing?

Ryou felt something tingle on his chest and looked down. He saw the Millennium Ring point at his right. He looked at his right, but nothing was there. Yami and the Puzzle were at his left side... what was the Ring pointing at? The pointers began trembling. Whatever was chasing Ryou came closer.

Ryou's soul was abruptly pulled out of his body and transported to his Soulroom. Before he vanished completely he could see a flash of a tanned, bitter face, with cold, purple eyes, red and black hair, striped with golden lightning.

The Millennium Ring began to glow. Yami Bakura clasped his hands into something invisible. It was like he was grappling with something. He groaned and turned red. Suddenly he shot forward, like he was falling over something. He landed on his stomach on the floor, but he was abruptly turned to his back again, like someone had kicked him. He activated his Ring and fired a blue beam. The beam collided with something; the silhouet of a small, slender man with punk-style hair appeared for just a second and then vanished again.

Yami's jaw fell. The form of the person he had just seen was identical to his own.

* * *

Freaky! Another Yami Yugi! _Brackets open_: Yes, if I say "A new Yami" you would think there would be a new _Yami Yami_, but that's _not_ the case, it's just...

Yami Bakura: Completely locked up inside her own, little world.

Ryou-Ran: ... a new Yami, but it's not a Yami... It's just a new Yami Yugi...

Ryou: I can't quite follow it.

Yami Bakura: Just let her.

Yami: I know what she means.

Yugi: And?

Yami: Well, she means the person the Spirit of the Ring just saw wasn't a Yami, but just a guy who looked a lot like me.

Ryou-Ran: Yes, that's it.

Yami Bakura: Ah.

Ryou: Okay...

Good, that's it. More will be revealed in my second chapter! Read 'ems!

Please review.


End file.
